


Snowmageddon

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was commentfic for the great East coast snow of 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmageddon

Jack was sure he shouldn't have been surprised by anything Carter did after all they'd been through, but she'd really outdone herself this time. She was sprawled on the floor next to him, soaking up the heat from the fire while he contemplated her awesomeness.  
  
She really was brilliant.  
  
He was happy when she'd shown up in DC with nothing but a laptop and single change of clothes in a small carry on bag. Happy, but not surprised. Her schedule was unpredictable and she didn't waste time planning visits that would have to be canceled or rescheduled. She took the opportunities when they came.  
  
Sometimes she called ahead and sometimes not. So when he came home and found her in his bed last week, he took it in stride and considered himself the luckiest bastard in DC. Two weeks vacation. It was almost unheard of. They hadn't been able to spend this much time together in months.  
  
Thanks to the snow, he'd been able to stay home for most of her visit. That was something that didn't happen all that often given the nature of his work with all those foreign governments and their foreign time zones. Late night conference calls kept him in his office for far too many hours.  
  
Jack propped himself up on his elbow so he could look out the window. The snow was still falling and the wind was picking up. He could barely make out the maple tree in the front yard. It was going to take days for the snow plow people to get the roads cleared.  
  
Not that he cared.  
  
It was like being a kid again when every blizzard was cause for a celebration in the form of snow days. Only instead of a small school in rural Minnesota, it was the federal government shutting down. He wasn't sure which was more of a loss.  
  
Jack quit watching the snow and found Carter staring at him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"I was thinking you'd really outdone yourself this time," he told her. She smiled and looked up at him. The light from the fire danced over her skin and she was just so fucking beautiful.  
  
"I know," she said. "I've been working on this for weeks."  
  
Weeks. Not years, not a lifetime. That was how awesome Carter was. "How long do you think you can keep this up before someone gets suspicious?" Jack looked out the window again. "It's already one inch over the record."  
  
Carter rolled over and flipped her laptop open. Jack sat up and traced the muscles in her back while she tapped out some commands on the keyboard. "In for a penny, in for a pound," she said before hitting the return key.  
  
Jack looked away from her ass long enough to peek at the screen. She'd ordered up some more snow for Sunday. "You are truly evil," he said.  
  
Carter shrugged and climbed into his lap looking entirely too pleased with herself. "I am," she agreed. "I really am."

 

****

  
Jack usually spent most of the morning in a sex-coma when Carter was around but something about the silence of the frozen city had been interfering with his sleep. He opened one eye and looked at the overly cheerful numbers on his digital clock. Still early, but Carter was passed out so there wasn't much incentive to stay in bed. He fished his underwear out from under the sheets and swung his unhappy feet onto the cold floor. He'd only been able to locate one slipper after moving from Colorado and had been too lazy to buy a new pair.  
  
He thought he was being quiet and sneaky but Jack wasn't in the kitchen five minutes before Carter showed up behind him and stuck her cold hands under his t-shirt. He was never going to get used to that and it seemed Carter was never going to think it wasn't funny to make him jump. He kept digging through the cupboard and Carter put her head on his shoulder. "What are you looking for?" she asked.  
  
That was a good question. Jack didn't really have a plan. "Breakfast," he said. He moved a box of breadcrumbs out of the way so he could look deeper into the cabinet. "I think it might be time for some sun. We're running out of things to eat."  
  
Carter buried her nose in his neck and slid her hands lower on his stomach. "Is that so?" she said. "Do we have coffee?"  
  
Jack bought his coffee at the wholesale club. He'd probably have beans for a good month after the world ended. Carter's hands were distracting. "We do," he said before he lost track of the conversation.  
  
Her hands slipped lower and he shut the cabinet door. "Well, then," she said. "I don't see the problem."  
  
Jack turned around and pulled her close. Her breasts were warm against his chest and Jack wondered why he'd been so concerned about a trivial thing like food. This was much, much more important.  
  
Besides, he thought, they could always eat the snow.

 

********

  
The conspiracy theories started surfacing in mid-April. Carter was surprised it took so long. Jack had less faith in the powers of observation found in the general public. Which was a big part of the reason the snow went on that long. But, hey, twenty dollars was twenty dollars.  
  
They stared with the obvious, global warming, global cooling--whatever the hell they were calling it now. Some more imaginative theories followed, foreign governments trying to destroy the United States by freezing out the nation's capitol. Alien attempts to terra form the Earth by making it more suitable to their needs. That was Carter's favorite, and it was probably pretty close to the truth. Knowing Carter, there was certainly some alien technology involved.  
  
Carter finally shut the machine off at the end of April. Not out of any concern for the rest of the country. "The hell with them," she'd said sometime in March. "I've saved this planet more times than they'll ever know. They can put up with a little snow." Jack had laughed at her rather un-Carter-like attitude because she was right, they deserved a break. Also, Jack thought she might be doing the entire country a favor. It was hard for the federal government to screw anything up when they couldn't get to work.  
  
They were sitting on the couch watching the local news when the weatherman informed them that the snow had finally stopped falling. Almost like somebody had flipped a switch, he said. Carter laughed and stuck her feet under Jack's legs. "It was rather sudden," she said. "Maybe I should have tapered it off slowly."  
  
The news crew was set up in the Lincoln Memorial facing the Washington Monument. The snow was level with the top of the stairs and that was only because they'd cleared some of it. The city might be clearing snow well into Summer. "I think you did the right thing," said Jack. He turned the television off and tossed the remote on the floor. "It was much more impressive like that."  
  
Carter wiggled her toes."That's true," she said while Jack crawled over to her side of the couch. She leaned back and slid her legs around his thighs. "And I do like to be impressive."  
  
Jack kissed his way down her neck. Carter's hands reached around his ass and pulled his hips tight against her. Jack felt a little dizzy. "You are always very, very impressive, Carter."


End file.
